


Not Leaving Without You

by Mswriter07



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001), The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Blow Job, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Slightly plotty at the end, Voyeurism, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut with minor plot at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Leaving Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks hellbells. You're an awesome second brain.

Brian walked off the elevator jazzed from his night in LA and into a chorus of 'He wouldn't leave without you', from the team. He found Dom by their cars and Dom nodded to Brian. Brian grinned, lighting up his entire face, and he pulled Dom into a hug. "Been too long." He said against Dom's shoulder.

Dom grinned against Brian's shoulder and said, "It definitely has been."

Brian didn't care that the team was waiting around for him and Dom - he moved his lips skillfully over Dom's neck to his jawline and then slipped his tongue inside Dom's mouth in the middle of a quiet moan. Dom's mind shut off at that and one arm wrapped itself around Brian's waist while the other cradled the back of his head. Their bodies fitting just right as Dom took control of the kiss and moved   
his mouth along the stubble on Brian's jaw.

Rome came around the corner and stopped mid-step as he saw Dom and Brian embraced and sharing lots of air between their kisses. Rome threw his hands up in the air and said, "What the hell brah? Get a room you two."

As Dom nuzzled against Brian's throat, they threw twin fingers up at Rome and Rome stalked back over to the group. Dom whispered, "He's right you know?"

"Fuck 'em. I want you right here, right now." Brian said as he worked his shirt buttons apart.

"Bri, baby." Dom said as he watched Brian's tanned skin become more apparent and he couldn't help but trail his mouth down over Brian's pecs and nipples. That earned Dom a squeak and he let out a possessive growl. He turned Brian's back to his car and pushed him onto the hood.

The thud of Brian's weight went unnoticed by the two men trying to remove as much clothing as possible so Dom could fuck them into the hood of Brian's car. Gisele was the next to have a peek - Brian was pulling a small packet from his pocket handing it over to Dom. She saw Dom's shirt had come off and his pants were undone as he stood between Brian's legs braced on his bumper. Dom glanced up and saw Gisele watching before he looked back down to Brian. "Wanna give 'em a show?"

"Don't care but if you don't start fucking me soon I'll show you how it's done." Brian threatened as he pushed his groin against Dom's.  
Dom closed his eyes and pushed back as he moaned. "Take your shoes off so we can get your pants off." Dom said.

Brian complied and pushed his shoes off onto the concrete causing a small echo and Dom worked his pants apart, their focus on each other, forgetting the team could see them and/or hear them. They pushed and pulled as they got as comfortable as they could on the hood with Doç braced over top of Brian, his knees planted firmly by Brian's thighs as he worked to stretch Brian open for him. 

Brian arched off the car as Dom worked his prostate into a frenzy and he let out short staccatoed whines and moans. "Dammit Dom. Now."

Dom pulled his mouth from Brian's throat and saw the flush covering Brian's torso and face. "You are so beautiful Brian." Dom whispered as he slicked himself really good.

Brian let out a keening moan as Dom worked himself deep inside and massaged Brian's perineum. The dual sensations caused Brian to thrust his hips up trying to get closer to Dom. Once Dom was balls deep inside Brian he leaned down and stole kisses from Brian as they panted for air.

Brian wrapped his legs around Dom's thighs, one to open himself further and the other to keep Dom on the hood. Dom started slowly and listened to Brian's moans, whines, and grunts as he tried to get Dom to thrust fast and hard. He didn't want gentle that night and finally Dom picked up on that fact as he re-angled his thrusts and pushed against Brian's prostate and an extra bundle of nerves hidden behind it.

Brian's body was taut and bowed as he took everything Dom gave him. His grip on Dom's back was sure to leave bruises but he knew he'd have them himself. Dom rammed him hard the last couple of thrusts as he exploded deep inside Brian's body - the deep moan welling up from his gut as he collapsed on top of Brian.

Brian was still hard but Dom could feel Brian's dick twitching and getting ready for it's own eruption and his hand cut it off. "Fucking hell Dom." Brian moaned.

Dom grinned against Brian's neck and said, "Give me a second." Dom eased out of Brian's body and felt his come leaking onto the hood. He didn't care as he tugged Brian to the edge where he dropped to his knees and looked over his lover. Panting, eyes blown almost navy, and his dick quivering in Dom's hand - damn it was a sight.

Dom didn't warn Brian as he swiped his tongue along Brian's crack to his balls. Brian almost shot off the car as he yelped but Dom had his hips braced and all Brian could do was buck. Dom went back to work cleaning his lover and causing little orgasms to ripple through his body. Dom didn't rim him too often but like they said it had been too long and Dom wanted to bring Brian as much pleasure as possible.

The team was in the living space they created away from the cars and all they could do was listen and wonder how long Dom and Brian had been together without them being none the wiser. It seemed like Dom knew how to drive Brian too with the noises he was making but they didn't know that Brian was also doing the driving as well. Now their last thought was what was going on with Mia as they were parents to Jack and if she knew about this affair.

Dom growled as he cleaned the last of his come off of Brian and looked at Brian's still rock hard dick. Dom mouthed his way over Brian's balls and ran his tongue from root to tip like he was licking a candy cane. He watched as the head quivered before more pre come pushed itself out and he looked up at Brian who's jaw was clenched but his eyes watching Dom's every move. Dom felt himself harden again but they didn't have time for round two so he sucked the top half into his mouth and got a rhythm going between his hands and mouth.  
Brian squirmed and thrust inside Dom's mouth as Dom's tongue,teeth and lips brought him to orgasm. Brian dug his heels into Dom's back as he arched  
off the car and exploded down Dom's throat. The moan tore out of his chest and he let out short breaths trying to come back to the planet but Dom wasn't done with him yet.

Dom suckled the sensitive head as his second orgasm hit and it covered his hand and the concrete as it splashed. Dom let go of Brian's dick and pulled him off of the car and into his lap as he sprawled on the floor. His mouth found Brian's and they reconnected for a few minutes before Dom pulled away and said, "I love you Bri. Always."

Brian looked into Dom's eyes as his thumb rubbed Dom's wet bottom lip and said, "Love you too Dom. Forever." 

The team gave them a few more minutes before they sent Han to collect them for questioning. Han didn't go far but he did see the hood of Brian's car smeared and the smell of sex in the air. Brian and Dom were still sitting between their cars in relative privacy at that point when Han asked, "Are you two decent?"

Dom threw their jeans over their laps and said, "Yeah." He kept Brian close in his arms so Brian's body was a little more covered and Han walked around the corner.

"The team wants to talk to you." Han said as he scraped the toe of his shoe against the concrete with his hands in his pockets.

"We'll be dressed in a minute." Brian said as he looked at Han.

On that note, Han went back to the couch quickly and Dom let out a chuckle. "I love when you assert yourself with the team. They freak out and jump to it."

"It happens." Brian grinned and then he pulled himself away from Dom and found his underwear and put them and his pants back on before pushing his feet back in his Vans. He left his shirt unbuttoned for Dom's perusal.

Dom found his clothes too and got dressed. "Let's go deal with the team and then we need to get on that plane to Spain."

Brian and Dom settled on a small couch facing th team and before anyone could say anything Rome got up and got in Brian's face, "What the hell happened? I'm confused as I thought you were with your baby mama. And what about Jack?"

Dom pushed himself forward on the couch getting in Rome's space and he growled, "Back off."  
Rome eyed the two, seeing Brian's calm look and Dom's look to kill, he backed off. 

Gisele said, "We at least deserve an explanation   
about what just happened."

The two couldn't fault her curiosity and Dom said, "Baby Jack was an accident, a beautiful accident, but still one. Mia didn't want to let Brian go even though things between us were changing these past couple of years. I don't fault Brian in the least as it was Mia's fault. After all of this is said and done, Brian and I are taking baby Jack and raising him ourselves."

The team took in Dom's admission and Brian's cool eyes. "Neither of you feel bad about what you're doing to Mia?" Tej asked.

"She knows it's coming. All three of us have talked about it so if she comes crying, it's crocodile tears. We aren't taking Jack out of her life but he is going to be raised how we want him to be raised." Brian said as his hand on the back of the couch found Dom's neck and rubbed gently.

"She'll be an aunt more than his mother but she brought it on herself." Dom said.

"However you guys want to work this out is fine by   
me, just leave us out of your custody battles." Rome said.

"You guys got nothing to worry about. We've got a   
house on a beach in a nice country where Jack will be able to grow up and have a good home." Brian said.

The team just looked at the two and hoped they knew what they were doing with this plan, dealing with Mia, and raising baby Jack. They knew that Dom and Brian would be good parents but ... before they could get a chance they had to deal with Owen Shaw. One thing was for certain; Jack would never be able to consider his parents boring!


End file.
